


A dream that led to more

by Maudef5



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue wakes up from a very bad dream and feels compelled to call Jack and see how he is doing... Jack had some news for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream that led to more

SUE'S DREAM :  
Jack and Sue were seeing each other for some time now. They were an item. A very cut couple in love with each other. But then, one day, Jack dies on duty.  
Sue speaks at the funeral. (The poem was said in 4 wedding and a funeral. It's from W. H. Auden.)

The sadness on the deaf woman's face was obvious to everyone. It was heart breaking to see. Everyone could tell that she was having trouble talking because of the emotion, but she was strong, and even if she was broken, she gathered the courage to speak.

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Levy was at her feet, not moving, not making a sound… He was just as sad as she was after all…

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

The coffin was right behind her with her love lying in it, unmoving.

Let aeroplane circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,

It was a message hard to accept… How was she going to move on?

Put crêpe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

Almost all the FBI department was sitting in front of her…

He was my North, my South, my East and my West  
My working week and my Sunday rest,

It had taken time and hard convincing before they could work together.

My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.

Oh yes, very wrong…

The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

Sue looked up and could see that she wasn't the only one hurting in the church. She could see Allie crying too, even if she hadn't been around much these last few months.  
It was also the first time she saw Bobby crying, and it was pretty impressive.  
She didn't feel very well. Suddenly, the whole church became very hot to Sue. Her head started spinning… Her knees were weak.  
She fainted in front of everyone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue woke up sweating and looked at the clock. It was only 3am but the dream had her worried. She called Jack immediately to see if he was all right. Dreaming of him dead was pretty hard. 

Jack looked at the clock when he heard the phone ringing. Recognizing the ID, he answered, worried something might be wrong with his sweet Sue:  
Sue's calls were never too late, never disturbing him and never unwanted.  
"Sue? Is everything all right?"  
"I'm fine just… I just had a bad dream and I needed to know that you were all right…" She was kind of embarrassed now, Jack could ear it and it made him wonder what kind of dream it was.  
"I'm fine. What kind of bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Oh… Hum… Well, you were dead and it was your funeral… It was pretty sad and seemed so real that I had to see that you were okay…"  
"Don't worry, it's just a bad dream, I'm fine. Especially now that I can ear your voice!"  
"I'm glad… Well, sorry to wake you up so late for such a small thing…"  
"Don't worry, it's never too late when you call Sue."  
"Okay. Thanks for being so understanding."  
"Do you want to come over?" He asked before he could stop himself.  
"At this time?"  
"Sure, we are both awake anyway. Tomorrow we all have to day off so why not?"  
"I'll be there in about half an hour."  
She didn't really need to think about it. She wanted to see him and he just asked her to come over. Who was she to refuse?  
"Can't wait!" and he meant it.  
He couldn't wait to see her, even though he had spent most of the day with her at work.  
.  
Jack felt like it was the right time.  
He knew that she had feelings for him too, but Sue was old fashioned and she was probably waiting for him to make the first step. He could guess that the no-dating policy was also stopping her, but he had talked with Demetrius 2 weeks ago (he was their supervisor now) and he told him that as long as they stayed professional and still did their work, he didn't have any reason to transfer any of them.  
The 30 minutes seemed longer to both of them but as soon as she came knocking on his door, they both got anxious with their heads full of "what ifs".  
"Hey."  
"Hey, come in" Jack was amused when he caught Sue checking if he looks really okay.  
He didn't say anything but he liked the fact that she was worried for him.  
"I hope your dream didn't shake you up too badly" Jack started.  
"You didn't see it… It looked very real!"  
"Well, you can see that I'm ok now."  
"Yes, I do and I'm glad."  
"Well, so am I!" He joked. "What killed me in your dream?" He added.  
"A bullet in the heart…" Sue whispered, not wanting to think about it.  
“So, do you want a tea or something?” he asked her.  
“Sure, tea would be fine. Thanks!”

Jack went to the kitchen and came back soon with two hot cup of tea.  
“Actually Sue, it’s a good thing that you are here. I have been wanting to speak with you for some time now.”  
“Really? About what?” Sue was wondering what Jack could have to tell her that he couldn’t tell her any other time.  
“Well, a couple of weeks ago, after you decided that you would stay here, I went to see Demetrius and have a little chat with him. I was considering a transfer and he helped me out.”  
“You’re leaving us?” Sue was shocked and tried to hide her sadness as he continued.  
“Well, I was asking for a position here in the same building but in another team so I could be able to ask you out without breaking any rules. Demetrius guessed immediately why I asked of course and told me that the ‘no dating policy’ was in discussion to be cancelled or at least modified. It was two days ago. Demetrius informed me yesterday.” Jack had talked without stopping to even breathe and Sue’s expression had changed to a sad one to one of confusion.  
“I’m not sure I understand what you are trying to tell me Jack...”  
“I’m trying to tell you that I have some strong feelings for you Sue. Ever since you first walked into my office. I don’t know if your feelings for me are as strong as mine for you are or if I am just a good friend, but the decision is yours and whatever you choose I’ll accept it. I’ll be whatever you need me to be.” Sue was now smiling, not quite sure if she was reading his lips right.  
“I’m not sure I read well what you are saying Jack, I...”  
“I love you Sue” Jack cut her, knowing what she needed to see.  
He signed it in the same time.  
“Okay, so I was reading it right. Are you sure about the policy being cancelled?”  
“As long as the couple can keep it professional at work, they won’t have any trouble”  
“I... I love you too. I would love to be with you but...”  
“But?” Jack was worried now.  
“Are you sure you love me? I don’t do just ‘dating’. If I’m with someone, it has to be a serious relationship.”  
“That’s what I want too Sue. With you I would love nothing more than a serious relationship. I love you too much to risk losing you...”  
“OK”  
“Ok?”  
“Yes, Ok”  
“So, Are we together now?” Jack asked, feeling like a teenager all over again.  
“It depends...” She said smiling.  
“On...?”  
“On what you decide to give me for breakfast because I am starting to get hungry and I’m sure Levi is too.” Jack laughed and looked at the dog that had raised his head when his mistress had talked about food.  
“Well, I can make you some eggs and bacon and I have pop tarts and frozen waffles... For Levi I have a bag of the best doggie food I could find. I decided to leave some here in case I needed it.”  
“You did good. Ok, lets bake breakfast and eat and then we’ll see what we can do today.”

As they made and ate breakfast together, both of them could see how right it felt. It was natural. They worked and moved together as of they had been making breakfast together for years. Once they were done eating and cleaning, they sat together on the couch and Jack turned on the TV while taking Sue in his arms.  
“That’s what I call a perfect morning.” Jack said when Sue looked at him.  
“I agree” She signed.

They sat together for a while without any disturbance other than the kisses that they would give each other or Jack kissing Sue’s neck when she was turned to watch the TV.  
Around 10:30 am, they both jumped as Jack’s phone started ringing and vibrating from his pocket. He pulled it out and answered a very disturbed Lucy.  
“Jack, Sue isn’t home, and she didn’t take her Phone with her.” She seemed worried.  
“Hold on a sec’ Lucy.” Jack signed the situation to Sue while she replied to just tell Lucy what happened.  
“Lucy, you can stop panicking, Sue is here and fine. She just woke up very early and I was up too, so she came to talk and have breakfast.”  
“How early?” Lucy asked.  
“Around 4 am...”  
“And what are you too doing now?” Lucy had a very suspecting voice.  
Sue smiled as Jack looked helpless.  
“Well, we’re watching TV...” Jack was not sure if he was the one they should announce they relationship to Lucy.”  
“Oh, I see... Well, Tara called. Bobby, Myles and Demetrius have lost a bet they made with her and they are buying us lunch. If you want to come...”  
“Let me ask Sue.” He asked Sue with signing if she wanted to go, letting her know that if they go together now, the others will now immediately.  
She smiled and nodded.  
“Ok, we’ll be there in about 30 minutes.”  
“Ok. See you.”  
“Well, we don’t have to wonder how we’re going to tell them now. We’ll just show up together and I’ll kiss you and hold you real close. That will do.” Jack said as they were putting their coats on.  
“Yes, and then we get to answer all of Lucy’s questions...” Sue seemed a little scared about that. Knowing Lucy, who wouldn’t?  
“Because you think the guys won’t want to know?” It was not really a question. 

As they were about to exit the car, Jack turned to Sue and signed:  
“Whatever happens with them in there, remember that I’m here and that I love you more than anything ok?”  
Sue smiled softly and gave him what was suppose to be a small kiss but ended very passionate.  
They didn’t see that their co-workers had seen the car as they were about to come in and had decided to wait for them.  
When they exited the car, they realized that the little make out session had been public. Sue blushed deeply as Jack just let Levi out of the car and put his arm around her waist while wearing the biggest smile ever on his face.  
“Finally!” Was heard but it was impossible to know who said it as they soon were all over the new couple, congratulating them, asking how and when it happened...

They were finally together and their relationship had started very well. The immediate future looked happy to them. Only time would tell, but as long as they were together, what could go wrong?


End file.
